The Rouges
by Dawnblaze-1
Summary: A few moons after the Big Battle seven strange rouges wish to join Thunderclan.  Can the clan trust them, when they dodge all questions their past and family? read and find out what the big secret is.
1. Alligiences

**Thunderclan-**

Leader:

**Bramblestar**- a broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy:

**Lionblaze**- a broad-shouldered golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Med. Cat:

**Jayfeather**- an undersized blue-gray tabby tom with light-almost white- blue blind eyes.

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Warriors:

**Brackenfur**- a golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Thornclaw**- a large golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Spiderleg**- a long-legged black tom with amber eyes and a brown underside.

**Leafpool**- a slender light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, with amber eyes. Former Med. Cat

**Birchfall**- a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Whitewing**- a white she-cat with green eyes.

**Hazeltail**- a small pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cinderheart**- a fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Foxleap**- a red-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

**Tigerheart**- a sleek dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and a long tail. Former Shadowclan

Apprentice: Molepaw

**Blossomfall**- a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

**Ivypool**- a white and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Apprentices:

**Cherrypaw**- a bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Molepaw**- a large brown and cream tom with green eyes.

**Adderpaw**- a large black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Honeypaw**- a small light brown tabby tom, with yellow eyes.

Queens:

**Icecloud**- a sleek white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Mousewhisker's 5-moon-old kit, Dustkit)

**Squirrelflight**- a bright ginger she-cat with a white paw, and white chest, with green eyes. (Mother of Bramblestar's 3-moon-old kits, Cloudkit, and Firekit)

**Poppyfrost**- a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.(mother of ?'s 1-moon-old kits, Fallenkit, and Bluekit)

**Doveflight**- a light-gray she-cat with fluffy fur and golden eyes.(expecting Tigerheart's kits)

Elders:

**Sandstorm**- a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and light tabby stripes.

**Graystripe**- a gray tom with yellow eyes and a darker gray stripe down his back.

**Ferncloud**- a light gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Kits:

**Dustkit**- a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Cloudkit**- a light gray tom with white patches, and blue eyes.

**Firekit**- a slender bright ginger tom with amber eyes, a long tail, and powerful shoulders.

**Fallenkit**- a ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Bluekit**- a blue-gray tom with pale green eyes.

* * *

**Rogues-**

**Dawnblaze**- a broad-shouldered tortoiseshell she-cat with three white paws, and chest, ice-blue eyes and a fluffy tail. She is like the leader

**Splashfeather**- a well-muscled, light brown tabby tom, with scars and large amber eyes, and a dark brown spot on his shoulder that looked like water being splashed, and triangular head. He is like the protector.

**Hawkpelt**- a broad-shouldered long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws.

**Nightsky**- a long-legged black she-cat with bright blue eyes and she had a little white on the tips of her paws and white tipped ears.

**Lightningkit**-a long-legged black tom with a cluster of ginger stripes down his right side that looks like lightning, and ice-blue eyes. Dawnblaze's kit.

**Rustykit**-a dark ginger tabby tom with two white front paws, and blue eyes. Dawnblaze's kit

**Stonekit**- a gray tabby tom with a white chest. Dawnblaze's kit.

* * *

**Notes**:

This story takes place a few moons after the battle between Starclan and the Place of No Stars, in my story it'll me called the Big Battle.

The POV will mostly be from Dawnblaze.

All the Thunderclan cats not in the Thunderclan allegiances died in the Big Battle.

All the borders have been quiet after the Big Battle.

Adderpaw,and Honeypaw are Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kits.

I need to start getting reviews or I will NOT post.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Rouges**

Disclaimer I do _**NOT**_ own Warriors or most of the characters they belong to Erin Hunter

* * *

**Lionblaze's POV**

I was trying to organizing some patrols, when the bramble entrance shuttered. In came Ivypool, and Honeypaw. But with them was also four strange cats, one a tortoiseshell she-cat was in the lead, followed by a strangely familiar dark-brown tabby she-cat, by her were three little kits, one black, one ginger, and one a gray tabby on their other side was a black she-cat with long legs, behind them was a light-brown tabby tom, and behind him was Spiderleg, and Birchfall.

"Go get Bramblestar" I told Cherrypaw, who scurried up the highledge.

"Come over here Ivypool" She came over slowly "Who have you brought into our camp?" I harshly questioned her. She looked down at her gray paws.

"I don't know, I found them in our territory" she told me quietly.

"Where they stealing pray?"

"No" she replied

"Where they spying?" I tried

"Not that I was aware of"

"Why did you bring them to our camp then?" I asked her again

"They said they wanted to speak to our leader" she said ashamed.

Before I could reply Bramblestar jumped down from highledge, and came over to me. "Who are they? What do they want?" He asked

"That is what I'm trying to figure out," I told him irritated. Just then the brambles swished again, and in came my brother, Jayfeather. He came over to me.

"Who are they?" he asked after putting down his herbs.

"I don't know!" I snapped at him.

"Why don't you ask?" he snapped back, then stalked away. Bramblestar then walked up to the strangers.

"Who are you and why have you come?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear, by now most of the clan was watching them.

"I'm Dawnblaze," said the tortoiseshell, staring at Bramblestar evenly with her ice-blue- so familiar -eyes, "and these are my littermates, Nightsky-" she nodded to the black she-cat, "-Hawkpelt-" she nodded to the dark-brown tabby she-cat "- and Splashfeather," she nodded to the light-brown tabby tom, who looked at my with narrow amber eyes. Dawnblaze gave him a glare, and he diverted his eyes "these are my kits, Lightningkit-" she pointed her tail to the black kit "-Rustykit-"she pointed to the dark ginger kit "-and Stonekit" she pointed to the tabby gray "-we have come to see if we could join your clan." she said with respect, bowing her head.

"How did you get warrior names?" asked Bramblestar curiously.

"Our father was a warrior" replied the deep voice of Splashfeather "our mother insisted on us having at least our names a little like his" his voice held a hint of challenge in it. Dawnblaze hissed at him, then she turned to us

"Sorry about him, he has protection issues, but it doesn't matter where we got our names" she said levelly.

"Yes it does" I spoke up, "We aren't just going to let you stay in our camp, let alone into our clan, without knowing anything about you."

"He has a point," said Nightsky, with a soft voice.

"That might be true" Dawnblaze acknowledged, "but they don't need to know our family tree. We aren't either of our parents."

"That is true" Bramblestar cut in,"not everyone will be like their parents" They all looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. "You'll be able to stay here for a moon, by then I will have decided if you can stay or not." The she-cats bowed their heads, the tom just looked at him in suspicion. "There is a place by the warriors den that you can build your nests at, until you get more used to it here."

"We thank you" replied Dawnblaze, "can someone show me where to get good moss?" she asked loudly, looking at my clan mates.

"I will!" said Adderpaw, "it's my job as a medicine cat" she said proudly.

Dawnblaze purred "I bet it is." she said fondly. "I would love to look for moss with you, but your clanmates would probably like it more if I went out with a warrior." she told her gently, but when she saw her disappointed face she continued, "but I bet if you asked really nicely, and finish all of your chores, the warrior would let you come with us."

"Yes!" she said happily and started jumping around, most of the cats purred, amused.

"I'll go with you" I told her, no way was I going to let my daughter go with her unless I was there.

"Ok lets go. Nightsky, Hawkpelt, and Splashfeather stay here and rest" she told them.

"What! No! I'm coming with you" Splashfeather burst out looking angry and a little pleadingly, at Dawnblaze.

"No your staying here" she said firmly, then her voice softened and she went over to him and whispered "I can take care of myself you know, plus you need to stay here and protect my kits, and our sisters."

"I know I just worry" he purred "be safe."

"Bye Dawnblaze" her kits said, before they attacked Splashfeather, and started to pull him to the ground. Then the three of us walked out into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long but I haven't really had any insperation

Dawnblaze's POV

The young black she-cat- Adderpaw was her name- was in front of me and-…

"What's your name?" I asked the golden tom.

"Why do you want to know?" He hissed back.

"Just wanted to get to know you," I said trying not to snap at him, "But if you don't walk to talk." Quickening my walk I went to walk next to the apprentice. "So you're going to be a medicine cat?"

"Yep" she said purring, "its fun to help heal cats, not hurt them."

"Hmm never thought of it like that, my sister-"

"Here is the moss," the golden tabby interrupted us, with a glare at me.

"Thanks," I replied kindly, trying not to roll my eyes. He just narrowed his eyes and sat down to watch me collect moss.

(Time Break)

_Finally_, I thought, _back to the Clan's camp, one more comment and I'm going to claw off this tom's fur!_

"Dawnblaze!" Rustykit yells running over to me. "The other cats here are sooo much fun! I made some friends, there is; Bluekit, and Fallenkit, and Dustkit, and Cloudkit, and also FIREKIT!" I started to walk over to my family with Rustykit following- still talking,"Can u believe that! There are so many other kits here. We've been playing almost all day! Well we were playing, until Poppyfrost said Bluekit and Fallenkit had to sleep. Can you believe that! Well I guess they are pretty young and-"

"Enough!" the tom said._ I'm going to kill him!_

Rustykit's ears drooped, and he looked down "I'm sorry," he said walking away with his dark ginger tail dragging in the dirt.

"What is wrong with you?" the deep voice of my brother hissed before I could, "He is just a kit!" he growled taking a step towards the golden tom.

"Enough," I whisper to him-after putting down my moss- if we wanted to stay we needed to get along, "Let's set up nests."

"Fine," he hissed and pushed pass the tom_. Deep breath_, I thought so I wouldn't claw Splashfeather. I grabbed my moss and followed him. Nightsky was in the corner of the camp with a silver she-cat. The tom and apprentice were following me with more moss.

"How is it going?" I ask giving my moss to Nightsky.

"Good," she seemed happy. "the kits are over there causing trouble." I looked and saw them playing with some other smaller kits.

"Here's your moss," The golden tom said dropping it then stalking away. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing.

"Here you go." Adderpaw said putting down her moss by the tom's, "So I was wondering-"she was cut off by a small gray tabby.

"Let's go Adderpaw, we need to collect borage."

"Coming!" she yelled, "I guess I'll talk to you later." She turned and ran out after him.

The gray she-cat purred, "She has so much energy."

"Yah. Um not to be mean, but who are you?" I ask her while making Hawkpelt's and my nests.

"Oh right sorry, I'm Cinderheart." She said.

"Hi, I'm Dawnblaze, so who was that rued tom that went with me to collect moss?" I ask.

"That is my mate, Lionblaze. And I would be nicer if I were you, he is the deputy." She meowed trying not to laugh.

"Oh… sorry, and I will be nice if he is, I don't like being treated like a criminal." I responded, finishing the first nest.

She laughed, "He's just worried, Adderpaw is our daughter."

Before I could respond the brown tom from earlier- the leader- come over. "You are the leader of your…group?"

"I guess."

"Follow me, we should talk." He said and padded over to the tom-Lionblaze.

I looked at Nightsky, "I'll finish the nests." She said answering my question. I nodded to her then hurried to follow the leader and the- ugh- deputy up to a den on a ledge.

**So that was this chapter-yes is was short but it was something- please review, if you do ill try and update weekly, or more :]**

**Yes Lionblaze might have seemed mean, but these are new cats coming into his clan, they could be dangerous.**


End file.
